Till the Clouds Clear
by Zelha
Summary: In which someone feels the need to “playing hooky from the ninjin game and getting down and jiggy wid it.” Of course, that would be fun for all parties involved. KakaSaku shameless smut.


**Summary:** In which someone feels the need to "playing hooky from the ninjin game and getting down and jiggy wid it." Of course, that would be fun for all parties involved. KakaSaku shameless smut.

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ain't mine, and the title is blatantly ripped from a Lamb song.

-

Yosh! XD Here's hoping I can pull off something (in)decent.

-

**Till the Clouds Clear**

-

"_What do you mean she's not here?_"

"Exactly what I said, Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered matter-of-factly, barely hiding the little fearful tremble that elicited the Godaime's annoyed growl. "She called before I arrived to the nurse's station; apparently, she's sick."

"Haruno Sakura, the Absolutely-Impenetrable-Defense-System medic, _sick_?" the busty blonde snorted. "Yeah, right. And I'm a bloody Hyuuga. Is Kakashi back in the village?"

The brunette medic looked at her chart and flipped some papers. "He was scheduled to arrive sometime last night."

"Of course," Tsunade smiled slyly. "Alright, I'll take over Sakura's shift today, but she'll be working graveyard shifts for a week, is that clear? That'll show her to play hooky under my nose. Does she think I'm twelve?"

-X-

Her slender back arched, glistening in sweat as she threw her head back, gasping and panting as the man behind her drove himself relentlessly into her wet, hot core.

"Kakashi!" she cried out again, pushing back her hips and breaking the delicious, pounding pace her lover had increased a few moments ago. "I'm gonna..."

"Yes," he almost snarled, his teeth gritting as he decided to get mean with her. Thrusting hard into her, he could feel her natural end being nudged with the tip of his cock, pressing that little spot that never failed to make her scream. "Come on, Sakura, come for me once more. Again, love."

"Oh God!!" she wailed, feeling his shaft impaling her so deep she swore he reached her cervix. "Kakashi, oh-oh-oh... Kakashiiiiiiiii!!!"

It didn't take too much for her to follow his growled command, since he had reached around her waist to pinch her clit suddenly, effectively pushing her off the edge.

They fell in a heap on the bed, warm and wet, sated and smiling. They didn't care in the least if Kakashi's landlord heard them. They didn't give a damn if the entire village was outside, waiting for them to emerge from his room. They didn't care because they were together, and that was the most important thing.

The sun was beginning to filter through his blinds – a recent purchase due to a little occasion when Naruto almost caught Sakura naked and spread out on the bed, as the Copy Ninja was giving her the most thorough head he could – lighting up his small room and their skin. Kakashi prided himself in being very down to earth, but whenever he caught a glimpse of her milky skin he had to admit that he felt as if a goddess had descended from heaven only to wrap herself around him.

Gods above, Sakura was so wonderful and pliant, not to mention incredibly flexible; since they hooked up, she had awoken a deep thirst for everything perverted that only could be quenched by riding the village's resident master of all things kinky until she passed out from exhaustion.

Sometimes she asked him if she was a nympho, because it truly baffled her how incredibly receptive and eager she had become for his touch.

Kakashi, being the brilliant man he was (albeit an asshole most of the time) could only assure her that she was perfectly fine. Maybe it was him that had developed an unhealthy obsession with her, because he really couldn't take his hands – and mouth, tongue and other parts of his body – off of her.

Truth be told, both of them were addicted to each other, to the sounds of utter need the other made when they romped on the bed, to the clench of muscles that warned them of an impending massive orgasm, to the incredible feeling of satisfaction that warmed them both after a furious bout of make up sex.

It was going to be a cloudy day, but they didn't care in the least. It had been a good thing that he managed to convince her to call in sick. Surely Tsunade didn't buy her excuse at all, but everything was worth it if he had his girl's sweet body to himself for a whole day.

Retribution would be dealt out for sure, but with a little bit of luck and some application of cunnilingus on his lover he was sure she would bear her punishment bravely, like the awesome kunoichi she was.

He had arrived late at night; barely managing to shed his clothes, get a quick shower done just in time to collapse in his already occupied bed. Sakura understood, and wrapped her slender arms around him, warming him as he sunk into a deep, repairing sleep. It wasn't the first time he had raised from slumber to meet a pink head moving up and down on his erect cock. She had learned everything he had taught her swiftly, and oh, how grateful he was for her speedy learning skills.

Brushing her hair from her face, he realized that his obsession with all things pink might not be letting up anytime soon. She looked absolutely ravaged, with her hair mussed, her lips bruised due to his hard kisses and her own teeth, her eyes luminous with her aftermath, a hint of tears of pleasure resting on her eyelashes and that light blush that never failed to appear after one of her climaxes.

In a word, she looked thoroughly sexed, and Kakashi simply loved the sight.

And then she smiled widely, letting him know that his feelings were deeply reciprocated.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi," she whispered, her eyes full with love. He sighed and smiled back.

"Thanks," he murmured, pulling her to him. "What a pleasant gift, I loved it."

She laughed softly. "If you think I'm risking my neck with Shishou just for a morning quickie, you're sorely mistaken, sir," she teased, climbing on his body and resting her chin on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere today."

"Is that so?" he smirked, playing with her roseate tresses. "Then we should make every minute count, right?"

"Yep," she chirped before sitting up. "I'm going to make some breakfast," she announced as she stood up, completely naked. "You stay there and get a breather."

"So you intend for us to stay in bed all day?" he asked as she moved to the tiny kitchen area. Something in his tone made her throw a mischievous glance at her lover, who had sat up, face lit up as if he was a little boy.

"What do you think?" she shot back as she opened the fridge, shivering automatically as the cold hit her sensitive nipples. "Pancakes or toast?"

"How about both?" he asked, not taking his eyes from Sakura's nude form as she went back and forth, pulling out the bread and flour from the cupboard, plugging the toaster in – they had decided that it was safer for them to keep it unplugged due to a little incident in the kitchen while they were having sex on the counter and her wandering hands had pushed the device to the sink, which was filled with dirty dishes and water – and switching the coffee maker on.

"Plum or peach jam?" she queried, now knowing he was enjoying the show thoroughly. Kakashi shrugged, but smiled nonetheless.

"How about both?" he repeated, leaning back on the pillow nest, drumming his fingers on his belly. "I'm hungry enough."

"Alright," Sakura conceded as the pulled both jars out. The pan heated up fast, as she practically danced around the kitchen, gathering everything she needed to make a good breakfast. She didn't care in the least being naked under his prying eyes, the first thing he had cured that first night together was her shyness. Now she pranced around in her birth suit with ease, completely comfortable with her own skin. She didn't fret about her breasts or hips; she was simply perfect as she was now, in his opinion.

This, coupled with her decision to grow her hair out a little, gave the lucky silver-haired man the vision of his life. She was breathtaking, even when she frowned as she mixed the batter a little too enthusiastically, spilling a bit of the mix on her chest.

He didn't need to be a genius to know that the batter was going to be his appetizer.

As she finished pouring the mix on the pan, she left the bowl on the counter and walked over to him.

"Left or right?" she asked, pointing at the spill on her breasts.

"Both," he said resolutely. "Definitely both."

"Alright," she nodded, swiping her slender fingers over her nipples, gathering the mess with her hands and then presenting her fingers to him. Kakashi opened his mouth eagerly, his tongue tracing those fingers that were so addictive when applied on his skin, cleaning them out with slow licks. Sakura smiled, a hint of her aroused scent tickling his nose.

As he finished, she went back to the kitchen to keep an eye on the pancakes and the toast. Stretching, she propped herself to reach for the plates when she heard a small groan. The pink-haired medic smirked, and continued her task.

Sakura had found out that Kakashi liked to watch her. No matter how concentrated she was, healing a patient, dealing with paperwork, training, she always could feel his gaze fixed on her. It was something about how his eyes following her wherever she went that prompted to speak to him.

That night, they were swept away by the onslaught of passion, as they tumbled around her office among wild kisses, languorous caresses, and deep thrusts. There wasn't much time to ponder, due to an emergency mission that took them, along with their team, to Mist. During the mission they had realized that what had transpired between them was just the beginning; and as they bled on each other, they decided to go with the flow of their life. Thankfully, most of their friends approved and encouraged their union, giving them the freedom they needed to be together.

This, of course, was rather appreciated by Kakashi and Sakura, who were in the middle of their sensual exploration of each other's tastes and kinks.

Flicking a glance to her lover, she noticed that his cock was hardening under the tip of his caressing fingers, as he teased himself while watching her. She smiled, pouring a generous amount of honey on the pancakes, arranging the tray that she carried to the bed afterwards.

It was exhilarating, the sense of intimacy they shared when they were together. He reached out with his other hand and trailed his fingers over her face and hair, pulling her to him for a kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed, as she winked and cut a piece of the pancake, raising it to his lips. He opened obediently, greatly enjoying the gentle and affectionate attentions of his beautiful lover.

"You're welcome," she whispered, taking a bite of the peach-flavored toast.

As she slowly fed him, he noticed that the honey that dripped from the pancakes was falling on both of them. It didn't matter though, because he was rather ready to get to the next step. Toast with jam were quickly consumed, the coffee was drunk slowly as their eyes twinkled at each other with the knowledge that the tray would surely tumble on the floor as soon as they finished their meal.

Another secret that Sakura treasured about Kakashi was that he had a sweet tooth, but only on sweets she gave to him. Dango was not part of his preferences, though, she had discovered once as they were having dinner with the rest of the team, asking for one of those chocolates he had seen her savoring after a particularly trying day at work.

"Are you done?" she asked him, moving the tray to the floor as she gulped the last of her coffee.

He chuckled softly and looked down at his still erected shaft, being kept this way by his fingers. "I don't think so."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," she promised, as her mouth descended on his chest and slowly began to lick the trails of honey left by her messy feeding.

Kakashi sighed, leaving his manhood and enjoying the warmth of her tongue on his skin as she explored his body slowly, teasing his nerve endings with little chakra prods. He couldn't be more thankful of his decision to teach her everything she wanted to know about the sex realm. Hell, she even got to read his books and _asked_ him to reenact quite a few scenes from them.

As her tongue flicked over this mushroomed tip, Kakashi had to admit that Sakura was simply the best, caring, understanding and open-minded lover he'd ever had.

He let out a grunt as he watched her engulf his shaft entirely, taking him down with ease. She excelled at her ministrations now, knowing how to relax her throat to swallow him completely. She was tight, and hot, and absolutely awesome, he thought, not minding to voice his compliments to the woman that was going all out in her task of pleasure him.

"Sakura," he murmured. "Let me take you."

She stopped sucking him and grinned, her tongue snaking out and lapping the clear drop that had gathered on his tip. For a moment he thought she was going to tease him more, but soon she pulled her head away from his shaft and crawled over him, spreading herself and straddling him with the comfort that only was created by their practiced intimacy.

"Like this?" she asked, rubbing his cock with her wet, heated center.

"Yes, just like this," he nodded, tilting his face up as she drew close for a kiss. For some reason or the other, Kakashi loved to kiss Sakura. Her lips were so soft and full, pliant and eager for his touch that he couldn't help but find them addictive. Plus, those little gasps and moans she let out when he surprised her with a sudden nip or with an unexpected swipe of his tongue were music to his ears.

Just like the moan that sounded low on her throat as the tip of his tongue glided to hers.

Meanwhile, his hands weren't idle at all. They were happily surveying her flesh, squeezing and caressing that beautiful, rounded backside that he always found so distracting. Her hips were still moving back and forth, the little friction in both their sexes strengthening their desire, until he pressed his fingers on her cheeks, shifting his own hips in order to accommodate her for penetration.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss in order to throw her head back in bliss as he slid into her.

She was so tight and wonderful, his shaft feeling every twitch of her insides as they welcomed him. They had done this many, many times, but every single one was so special for the Copy Ninja, because it was when Sakura's true beauty shone: when she was flushed with excitement and exertion, small but full breasts moving to the rhythm of her bouncing hips, emerald eyes dark but full with lust and love.

She loved to play with him, changing her pace as he grunted under her, straining to keep himself in check and not hammer her from below. But today was his special day, so she would do whatever and however he wanted.

"How do you want it, Kakashi?" she breathed, the delight she felt to have him hilted inside filled her voice. His mask-less lips smirked, as he nonchalantly crossed his arms under his head.

"Slow, love. Do me hard and slow."

She gasped when she felt him twitch inside. "So you want me to do all the work?" she teased, breathless as she started to move, grinding herself against him.

"I think it's only fair," he shot back as his smirk transformed into a wicked smile. "I can return the favor on your birthday, if you like."

Kakashi watched her lips curving, and he vaguely wondered if he wasn't going to regret this offering the next March. But his mind blanked when she picked up her pace slightly, breasts jiggling as she impaled herself as deep as she could. Brilliant.

There was another thing that the silver-haired genius knew could set his kunoichi on fire, and this was his tongue.

"You feel so tight, Sakura," he murmured, clenching his fists as he fought to keep his arms under his head. "Lean back; show me how you take me in."

She obeyed without question, bracing her hands on his legs as she spread for him. Her center swallowed him hungrily, her juices glistening on his hard shaft. It was a wonderful sight for his mismatched eyes, especially when his Sharingan noticed how her chakra started to circulate in her system faster than usual. This was proof of her climbing to the white hot edge.

"Beautiful," he growled, caving in and grasping her hips. "Let me see your wild side, love. Let her out."

Of course, Inner Sakura was only waiting to break out of her mental cage. Her moans went louder, and her nails were added on her performance as they sank on his hard thighs. This made him jerk hard inside her, nudging that spot that never failed to make her scream his name. And scream she did.

"Ka-Kakashi!!"

"Faster, Sakura," he commanded, his blunt nails scrapping the soft skin of her hips. This made her shudder, clenching around him as the pain shot up her spine.

She loved when he played rough.

His pink-haired lover was near now, and he could feel her spasms beginning; it was time for the grand finale of this session. Securing her by her waist, he pivoted her until she was lying on her back, as he kneeled and raised her hips, crashing them to his. She answered with a scream, her wet core clenching as he thrust in her sharply, with enough force to rip a few more screams from her throat.

She wailed his name as she came, clamping around his shaft relentlessly, as he snapped his hips forward a few more times and finally gave in. Kakashi's hot seed washed her insides, filling her as her muscles contracted uncontrollably, wringing out everything he had to give.

He fell on her lithe body, exhausted, as her arms wrapped around him and her chest nestled his head.

"Wow," she breathed after a long silence, playing with his disheveled hair. "That was intense."

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle, hearing her gasp as she felt him hardening inside her. "But if you think this was intense, I'd like to hear your description of the next one."

"But–" she started to argue, but his lips descended on hers, cutting off every word that wasn't a moan of pleasure.

-X-

Only when the sky changed his coloring to a deep gold, a prelude of the wonderful sunset that Mother Nature gave to the world, did Kakashi finally allow himself a respite, falling next to his worn out lover.

She was still gasping, recovering from her latest orgasm. He had bent that sweet body in many positions, all of them delighting his partner so much that she made sure that he knew with all sorts of moans and gasps and wails. She was a wonderful sport, agreeing with everything he wanted to try – even if that meant a bit of discomfort in her nether parts afterwards.

"Now you can finally say that you've been had in every way possible," he commented, his tone not devoid of smugness as she shivered with a mid-laugh. She was too exhausted to even attempt to smack him, so she settled for sticking out her tongue at him.

"I'm going to be walking funny for a few days," she predicted with a pout. "And I won't be able to sit comfortably either, you sinful pervert."

"Ah, but you loved it," he reminded her as he playfully tapped her nose. "I felt it, and I heard it, and I saw it."

"And I keep thinking you've made me a nympho," she mock-grumbled, smiling as he kissed the tip of her nose. "You made me forget about the cake with all this playing around."

"There's cake?" he asked, his face lighting up as it had in the morning when she was prancing in his kitchen with nothing but a smile on her face. "What kind?"

"Chocolate, of course," she teased, raising a brow when he suddenly frowned. "What? I thought it was your favorite."

"No cherry?" he asked, as he got up and wandered to the fridge, knowing that her eyes followed his body as much as his followed hers anywhere.

"You didn't say anything about cherries," she frowned. He shrugged nonchalantly, as he grabbed a fork and brought the entire thing with him to the bed. In truth it was only a mid-sized cake, but Sakura was already sitting, receiving the plate from him and balancing it in her stretched out legs as he used the fork to cut up a piece and bring it to his mouth.

"Mmm..." he approved with a pleased groan. True enough, they had spent the whole day in bed in numerous occasions, knowing by now that so much exercise was detrimental to their energy, so sweet foods were the best choice in order to continue doing what the loved to do to one another.

Especially when they watched how they reacted to the other's touch.

"Good?" she asked, as he nodded and cut up another portion and fed her. "Mmm. But what was all about the cherries?"

Kakashi smiled mischievously. "Well, let's say I wanted my cherry on top," he said, placing the cake on the nightstand and drawing his lover to his lap. "This is the best birthday ever."

"I just hope you remember that after I get sequestered at the hospital," she sighed, playing with Kakashi's disheveled hair. "Shishou will have my head tomorrow."

They smiled to each other.

"But it was totally worth it," she nodded, opening her mouth to receive another piece of cake.

Tsunade would probably lock her up in the Hospital for a week for neglecting her duties, but in all truth, Sakura didn't care in the least. Today was a special day, proving to her lover that being one year older didn't mean that he was losing his touch, making his stomach happy with home cooked food and an extensive session of wonderful, kinky intimacy. Kakashi didn't like to be confronted with feelings, but she knew when he wanted to be held, reassured.

And as they shared his cake, the clouds were making their merry way in the sky, clearing it to welcome the nightfall.

Tomorrow was still far away.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Fufufufu. Smutty fluff! 8D Happy birthday, Kaka-tan! I hope you like your cherry on top, hehehe.

This is for Saphri, who had endured many, many of my '_the cake is a lie_' teasings. Let's just say that the cake is not a lie, if smut in involved, haha. I hope you like it, love.

Once more, thanks to the awesome MelissaRose85 for her beta, and to you guys for reading. 8D


End file.
